


Tripping the Dark Fantastic

by KaelsMiscellany



Series: Amárantos [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Minor canon divergence, Multi, No Spoilers, Persephone's return gets uh, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, gatecrashed, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: Ain’t no party like an underworld party. Too bad Pirithous wasn’t actually invited...
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Amárantos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976068
Comments: 44
Kudos: 178





	1. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank everyone who's left reviews and kudos so far, I definitely didn't expect so much of them when I started posting these, and I'm glad you all are enjoying this ridiculous series as much as I am.
> 
> Second, welcome to me trying to shoehorn in some good ol' Greek myths into this game about Greek Myths...
> 
> Third: title comes from “Phosphorescent Blues” by Punch Brothers. I also cribbed some lyrics from "Epic, pt. 2" by Anaïs Mitchell later on in the chapter.
> 
> Four, enjoy!

It only felt like a brief moment since mother left before Hermes delivered her first letter.

Zagreus pet Cerberus so much he nearly got a hand bitten off while he... _patiently_ waited for father to finish reading it. Finally though father handed it over. “You’d better bring that back when you’re finished, Zagreus,” father warned as Zagreus himself rushed off to his room.

For once he threw himself into his barely used lounge, eyes already quickly scanning the contents. Taking up residence in Demeter’s temple in Eleusis; mortals overjoyed for the snowmelt and the return of green growing things; that she had told Demeter of Zagreus’ growing of the lavender bush, and that Demeter wished to speak to him about it. Which, Zagreus was sure, would be an interesting conversation.

“Father,” Zagreus handed back the letter. “How far away _is_ Eleusis?” Perhaps there was a chance Zagreus could go visit her some time after he’d beaten father...

“Too far for you,” Hades replied not-quite-testily. “You can barely make it to the coast, you certainly can’t make it to Eleusis.”

Zagreus gave a little sigh, he didn't doubt his father was right, and perhaps it would have been too much to ask that his father not be so blunt. Regardless… “I’m headed out,” he said quickly. There was no rhyme or reason to when the Styx snatched him back up, but perhaps if he escaped faster he could edge out a bit more time on the surface.

If father realized Zagreus’ thoughts, he said nothing. Only grunted and returned to his parchmentwork.

It didn’t _quite_ feel like his first escape all over again, but Zagreus still found himself grabbing Stygius, and as he might as well get it over with, the frost horn.

“Good luck, kiddo!” Skelly called out as Zagreus took the plunge.

Zagreus didn’t know if it was luck or not that he got through three chambers before his grandmother’s sigil appeared on a door.

It was a short fight, and Demeter’s chill felt almost nice against his healing cuts. “Little sprout, Zagreus,” Demeter smiled at him, and it was something of a little shock to realize she was different: gone were the whites and blues, replaced by yellows and greens, ears of wheat where there had once been snowflakes. “It is good to see you.”

“And you, grandmother,” he replied respectfully. It was still a little strange to have _conversations_ with his family, when they wished to.

“My Ko- _Persephone_ tells me of your gift, I’m sorry you’re not here with us. The two of us do well enough on our own, but help is always appreciated.”

Zagreus shrugged. “I only have so much blood, grandmother, and anyways, I’m still not sure _how_ I did it.” He’d done _some_ experimenting, but Meg and Than tended to stop him before he got too consumed by it. Which was probably for the best.

“It is likely it need not only be _your_ blood, little sprout,” Demeter replied pragmatically. “And as is much of our magic, intent and thought matter. Perhaps next time, you shall join us, it is far better to teach in person than at a distance.” She spread her arms wide and boons appeared, no different from before.

“I shall try, grandmother,” he hedged, the closest he could come to lying. He picked one and when she vanished he went on his way.

-

He stumbled into Sisyphus’ chamber with a groan. Perhaps he shouldn’t have chosen a Chaos gate a little while ago.

“Prince Z, you’re looking a little worse for wear,” the former king greeted. “Maybe I should just give you some food, instead of asking.”

Zagreus gave a little laugh as he propped himself up on Bouldy. “It wouldn’t go unappreciated,” he agreed. “Good to see you too, Sisyphus. How’re things?”

Sisyphus gave a little shrug as he handed over the Asphodel roots and flatbread he managed to always have. “Nothing too exciting I’m afraid, which is how I quite like it, it turns out.”

Eating quickly Zagreus nodded, though he couldn’t exactly agree. “Did you have a favorite plant, when you were alive?” That was how the mortals did it, at least when he’d ask Orpheus, then Achillies, about it. Maybe it was really ‘favorites’ with gods like Zagreus too, they just got to call them ‘sacred’ as well.

“I didn’t think too much on plants when I was alive,” Sisyphus answered. Seemingly unsurprised by the abrupt question. “Any particular reason you’re asking?”

Finishing off the flatbread Zagreus shrugged. Feeling much better he stood, only to crouch down, rubbing at the drying blood on his shoulder. As it fell to the floor, Zagreus found himself thinking about asphodel, there was a collection of it in mother’s garden, and when they’d tended to it she’d told him of how the flowers used to cover the whole of the fields that bore the same name.

Behind him he could hear Sisyphus make a surprised sound as stalks began to rapidly grow. Flowers soon began to bloom: white ones with reddish lines in the middle. Feeling quite proud of himself Zagreus stood. “There, a little thank you, for all your help.” He turned to grin at Sisyphus.

“I’ve told you before, Prince Z, don’t need any sort of thanks. But that is quite the thing, I’ll give you that.” Sisyphus gave a little nod to the door. “Best be on your way, otherwise whichever sister’s waiting for you might get impatient and come looking for you.”

Zagreus doubted it, but he didn’t argue. “See you around.” He stepped through the door, ready for the next fight.

-

Tis was the one waiting for him, it turned out. He managed to make it through, though it was a close call. He didn’t encounter Eurydice in Asphodel—though he was fairly certain if he asked her about plants she would’ve asked for an oak, and he didn’t actually know what those looked like, yet—or Patroclus in Elysium.

He wanted to make quick work of the satyr tunnels, but they clearly didn’t want to make quick work of _him_ , since it took all five tunnels before he found their new hidy-hole to clear out.

Finally though Cereberus was properly bribed, Zagreus stepped outside.

Already everything wasn’t at all what he expected: gone was all the snow—like mother’s letter had said—and in it’s place was mud and grasses. He could see his father waiting in his customary spot, but Zagreus didn’t got for him right away. Instead moving to the left, and the little ramshackle house that sat right outside their arena.

“Prince,” the old mortal sitting outside on the bench greeted. “Come to enjoy the change in weather?”

“Epaphras,” he greeted his father’s priest. “How far is it to Eleusis?” He knew father wasn’t lying, but ‘too far for you’ wasn’t exactly a good enough answer.

Epaphras rubbed his lips together as he thought. “Well, Eleusis is close to Athens, in Attica. Which is...hrmmm,” his walking stick traced a random pattern in the mud. “Somewhere over thirty schoenus, a few days riding, not that you’re likely to find any horses left, these days.”

Far longer walking then. Ah, well. “Thank you.”

The man snorted. “You certainly never fail to keep me on my toes, Prince. Careful of the mud.”

Zagreus nodded at the warning, finally moving to confront his father. Mud drying as he walked to him.

“So you’ll trust the word of a mortal over me?” Hades asked coldly.

“Oh, I trusted your word, Father. But that didn’t mean I wasn’t going to ask anyone else. Ready to lose again?” Zagreus settled his weight, holding Stygius in guard.

Father didn’t reply, instead burning yet another cloak and summoning his spear. He lunged and Zagreus dashed out of the way, barely managing to keep himself from sliding. 

Zagreus shifted his weight, intending an attack of his own. Only to slip in the drying mud, losing his footing completely. Father took ruthless advantage…

...Zagreus was sure he’d earned the right to just float in the pool at the House for a little bit, face down, because it wasn’t as if he needed to breathe right away. A faint rustling noise reached him over the sounds of the whispering shades. “Redacted again, huh?” Hypnos asked, seeming not to care Zagreus was having a _moment_. “Been a while since that happened. How’d it go this time?”

Zagreus just groaned.

-

Time, Zagreus assumed, passed.

Mother wrote more letters, and Zagreus—who had gleefully abandoned writing once he’d been barred from the administrative chambers— _replied_. 

Eventually Hermes zipped down to announce that Persephone would be returning, in one surface month’s time. Not that that meant much, except that her return would finally be sooner, rather than later. Which was cause for minor celebration.

In a rare moment of _together_ , Zagreus was enjoying a bottle of contraband ambrosia in the Lounge with Meg _and_ Than, while trying not to listen in at the next table. Where a few shades were discussing that Hypnos’ tally of escapes was currently at 247 since the Queen had left, and how many more would the Prince manage to do before she returned?

“Stop that,” Meg tugged on his ear in emphasis. “I don’t see the point of us hanging out like this, if you’re just going to ignore us in favor of gossip.”

Rubbing his ear, Zagreus felt his cheeks pinken, “Sorry.” He sagged across half the table. “I’m just...excited, and nervous, about mother returning. And I don’t understand why Hypnos has started a _list_ of my escapes.” There were the official records, of course, but Hypnos’ list was more simple than that.

Than patted his shoulder. “You’ve become reliable,” he provided. “It’s not as if there’s anything else to mark that time has passed, down here.”

“I,” Zagreus tried to glower, but failed because he couldn’t actually be _mad_ at Than. “Am not reliable. As father would tell you, if you asked.” Granted, he never made it sound like a _bad_ thing anymore, if he ever said it ever.

Meg scoffed. Before Zagreus could work up a reply to her disbelief, he felt her hand weave into his hair. Her nails dug into his scalp and she pulled, _hard_ , enough to make him arch his neck to ease the pain. “Want to try and say that again?”

“Um…” Was all Zagreus could manage, his mind going pleasantly blank as she continued to hold the tension. His head fell forward again, sending sparks of pain right down his spine to his cock. Ooo, that was nice. “More?” He managed to pant softly.

It didn’t help that Than was just... _watching_ , drinking from his cup of nectar as if nothing was happening. Which wasn’t helping the growing problem in Zagreus’ leggings. Than watching always made things more intense, a fact Meg always seemed to take advantage of whenever it happened.

“You have to say ‘I’m reliable’ first, Zag,” she sounded so _reasonable_. Taking a sip from her own cup she turned her attention to Than. “You’ve been down here more often.” She arched her eyebrow.

Zag bit his cheek very hard to keep from embarrassing himself further. Something he was more than willing to do if it’d been only Meg and Than, but the other shades here? Definitely not.

“Demeter returning the crops and ending the snow has turned things a bit more towards life,” Than answered easily. “I’m sure in a year or so there will be more than the occasional death. Hypnos has already complained about how I’m getting a ‘nice long break’”—Than snorted—“while he ‘still has to work.’”

Meg echoed his snort. “While you’re frustrated about having nothing to do?”

Oh, they really _were_ just going to leave him like this and have a normal conversation. Which made things better and worse, all at once.

“Something like that,” Than agreed.

“Meg,” Zagreus gritted it out, because otherwise it was going to be a desperate gasp.

She tapped a nail against the side of her cup. “Yes, Zagreus?”

“I’m…” Zagreus hadn’t ever struggled so hard to speak before, even when he was apologizing. “I’m reliable.”

Meg stood, forcing him to stand too, or risk losing some hair, then began walking. With him half walking, half being dragged along. “Than,” she tossed over her shoulder. “Are you coming?”

Zagreus somehow managed to hear the scrape of Than’s chair over the pounding of his own heart. Soon followed by an: “alright.” Even better, Zagreus felt Than’s cool fingers briefly settle on the back of his neck. “It’ll give me something to do.”

-

Much later, sprawled out on Meg’s bed—Zagreus was the Prince of the Underworld, and yet somehow Meg had the much larger bed—between her and Than—who was still mostly dressed—an idea came into Zageus’ still hazy mind.

“A party!” He said excitedly, jerking himself upright. Two pairs of hands tried to tug him back down, but he resisted.

“What now?” Meg groused, clearly displeased at the peace and quiet being disturbed.

Zagreus batted away their hands. “We should hold a party, for mother when she gets back.” Zagreus’ idea of how long a ‘month’ was, was nebulous at best. But it had to be long enough that he and Dusa could get something worthy of the Queen ready. He started to climb out of the bed, eyes searching for his discarded clothes.

He only made it halfway out, however, before Than’s fingers curled around his wrist and yanked him backwards. “While that is an excellent idea, Zag, _you_ are staying right here for the time being.”

Zagreus sputtered, Meg burst into laughter—which was _not_ appreciated—and Than acted like he’d made the most reasonable request in the world. “I really should be going,” Zagreus finally managed to protest. “Dusa’ll need the time to get the Lounge in order, I’ll have to talk to _father_.” Hmm, he should talk to Nyx first, she’d help him convince Father if need be. “Nevermind making runs,”—he narrowed his eyes at both of them—“part of this whole ‘being reliable’ thing you were adamant about earlier.” 

“You want to be reliable, Zag, not predictable,” Meg responded lightly. Her hand settled on his throat, nails just digging into his skin, her wing moving to cover his chest. “So we’re going to remain here, for some nice, _relaxing_ , peace and quiet; because it’ll make the shades squirm.”

Than threw a heavy leg over Zagreus’ own. Both trapping him on the bed. Zagreus groaned, staring up at the veins of gold and silver running through the ceiling. “I’m pretty sure there’s something wrong if I’m the one who wants to work, and you two want to relax.”

“Shut up, Zag,” they chorused.

Zagreus shut up.

-

Eventually Zagreus _did_ have a conversation with Dusa, and Nyx, and father—who’d gruffly agreed a celebration for Persephone’s return would not be unwelcome.

So the House of Hades began to prepare.

-

While Zagreus did want to remain at the House and help where he could, he’d been reminded by various people that he still had his own work to do—nevermind that the gemstones he managed to collect _helped_ too.

So he’d snatched up Malphon and headed out.

He might’ve been reluctant to leave, but now that he was out in it, he found it was good it its own way. Certainly not the same sort of stress that came about from wondering what foods to serve—that barely anyone would eat—what decorations would be suitable, and furthermore, if that glass ball Zagreus had had installed ages ago was actually appropriate—Zagreus would argue that, yes, it was.

Asphodel felt as hot as ever, but Zagreus was determined to get to the surface—it’d been getting a little cooler the past few times he’d been up, and he was curious to know if it would start snowing again soon. Halfway through and he found Eurydice’s symbol on one of the boats. Some good company and excellent good sounded like exactly what he needed right now.

As the boat approached her island he could hear her singing. Though it took him a moment to realize she wasn’t singing “Good Riddance” as usual. But something new instead.

“ _The sun on her shoulders, the wind in her hair,_ ” Eurydice’s voice soared as Zagreus disembarked and headed up the stairs. “ _The smell of the flowers she held in her hands_...oh! Hello, Your Highness.” Eurydice smiled at him.

“Hello.” He smiled back. “A new song?” He couldn’t help but ask as he picked up his usual bowl.

She batted his hand away when he tried to serve himself some porridge, serving it for him as she pulled out a stool with her foot. “Yep. Orphy thought we should compose something for the Queen to celebrate her return. He’d overheard her and the King telling the rest of your family what happened, and thought it would be good subject.”

“He _has_ to know it’s not true,” Zagreus found himself saying between bites. “He was _there_ for most of it.” Granted, no matter how hard Zagreus protested, Orpheus would still sing that now-ridiculous “Hymn to Zagreus.”

Eurydice arched an eyebrow. “He knows,” she agreed. “But it also doesn’t make it any less true in a way.”

Deciding it wasn’t worth arguing about, Zagreus changed tact a little. “Can I hear it? The song that is?”

The question earned him a fond huff, but Eurydice closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_“Even the hardest of hearts, unhardened, when he saw here there,_

_Persephone, in her mother’s garden,_

_The sun on her shoulders, the wind in her hair,_

_The smell of the flowers she held in her hands, and the pollen that fell from her fingertips._

_Suddenly Hades knew the sting of true love_

_And with the taste of nectar upon his lips, he said:_

_Come be with me,_

_Come below and be my dread queen._

_Your throne shall be equal to mine,_

_And the living and dead shall sing your honors forevermore…”_

Eurydice stopped with a smile. “And that’s all your getting from me, no matter how nice you are, hon. Gonna have to wait to hear the rest of it just like everyone else.”

“Alright,” Zagreus replied with an exaggerated sigh. “I think I can somehow manage.” He set his bowl off to the side.

“See you later, hon.” Eurydice said with a laugh and a wave.

-

Persephone pursed her lips as she looked over her packing: the plants Zagreus’ had requested, the new chitons her worshipers had woven for her, the bees she’d gotten were outside, a few other scattered offerings…

“I do wish you wouldn’t go,” her mother spoke from the door.

“But I must,” she replied without hesitation. “My obligations aren’t just on the surface anymore.” Putting the last of her things in the inlaid chest she’d been given, she closed it and turned to her mother. “And I wish to see my husband, and son, again.”

Demeter’s face pinched, perhaps she knew Hades had been up to visit a small handful of times, or perhaps she still didn’t believe Zagreus couldn’t be on the surface for too long. Either way, it was clear Demeter didn’t like this.

Persephone found she didn’t quite care. She was a grown and married woman, who could do as she pleased. “I will return mother,” she did, however, console. “At least while there are mortals still.” 

“Oh, Kore.” Demeter’s worn hands cupped her cheeks. “How did you come to be this way?”

Thankfully, Hecate appeared at the door. “It is time, my Queen.”

Extracting herself from her mother’s hold, Persephone grabbed the chest and went to the door. “Will you come with us, mother, to the Styx at least?”

“No,” already, Demeter’s voice had an icy vein to it. “I shall remain here, at _our_ Temple.”

Biting back a sigh, Persephone didn’t bother to argue. Even taking Hecate’s own paths, it would still take time to get to the Temple of the Styx and Persephone didn’t want to waste any of it. “Goodbye then, mother.”

-

Carefully, Pirithous took out the ragged papyrus he’d found in a half-abandoned library in Serdica. _“...the ruins that mark the entrance lay far to the south and close to the borders of Macedonia and Chalcidice, near the coastline…”_

His horse whickered, and he patted it’s neck absently. Carefully he put Clotho’s gift back in his bag, fingers brushing against her other gift, the last resort.

The Thracian sea murmured far below him, and this road continued to follow the cliffside to the west. He didn’t have a map, but he was certain he had to be nearing Macedonia. Hopefully he would find a city or town nearby where he could carefully ask after the temple ruins he sought.

A cold wind blew, reminding him that his time was short. “Yah,” he nudged his horse into a canter.

He would free his future queen, and bring her back to the surface where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter'll be out...next week?? We'll all see, I guess.


	2. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let y'all know that I added a few lines to the Pirithous pov at the end of last chapter, so you might want to go back and give that a scan before continuing.
> 
> Also, used some more lyrics in this chapter, this time from "Would That I" by Hozier.
> 
> Also also, big thanks to the folks in [the Hades Discord ](https://discord.gg/g83wMT4vqR), who helped me figure out a bunch of stuff on this chapter

Charon gently guided the boat down the Archeron, and Persephone felt, once again, a sense of coming home. In the waters around her, some of the Lampades swam and frolicked. Even the ones remaining on the boat with her and Hecate were smiling, occasionally reaching into the river to flick water on their fellow nymphs. All of them clearly just as glad to be home as much as she was.

A warning sound came from Charon and Persephone gave a start. “Oh, thank you for the reminder.” She leaned over the side of the boat. “You’ll all need to come up, please. We’re about to reach the Phlegethon.”

The nymphs swam back to the boat, one of them, Lysistrate if Persephone recalled, spoke. “But we haven’t even left Elyseum yet.”

“The Underworld isn’t quite how you remember it,” Persephone told them. “The Phlegethon takes up most of Asphodel now.” She held out a hand and helped Euanthe into the boat. “Hades and I are still working on how best to fix it.” Half the problem being that Dadaelus accounted for it when he was planning out his new chambers, and it was a good deterrent.

“Those poor shades,” Galene gasped as she climbed aboard.

Persephone smiled. “They seem to have adjusted well enough, but, yes, they would likely prefer a return to Asphodel as it once was.” She found herself frowning as she recalled Nyx’s words when she’d first asked about how it had happened.

“Something bothering you, my Queen?” Hecate asked gently. A wave of heat overcame them as they reached the edges of the Archeron. The Lampades all gasped in shock as they took in the new Fields of Asphodel.

“Something your mother told me,” she answered. Charon continued to steer them along, seeming not to care about the heat and the lava. “She said this all happened because of me, when I left, that is.” She waved a hand to try and encompass the whole of Asphodel. Persephone didn’t see the point of trying to hide the actual truth from Hecate, or the Lampades now listening closely, they wouldn’t betray her trust.

Hecate gave a smile that flickered in the light of her torch. “Zeus grows angry and the sky storms, your mother grows angry and the land grows cold. You were grief stricken, and angry, it does not surprise me that the river responded so. This is your realm as much as it is Hades’.”

“It feels like it more, this time around.” Though she would change the circumstances if she could, perhaps her time alone on the surface had been for the best. She certainly felt more...mature than she had the first time she’d come below. “I think now, this place really is home, no matter what my mother might wish.”

Agathe nervously began to sing, gaining some more confidence as the other Lampades joined in. The words were bittersweet, but with a hopeful note. They comforted Persephone as they continued their journey to the House.

-

Asterius was not surprised to find his king in the training halls, what was surprising was that he was not sparring with some other shade, but conversing with someone. Someone who smelled _alive_.

Theseus spotted him and beamed. “Asterius, come meet this brave mortal!”

The mortal in question turned and grew quite afraid to see Asterius approaching. Asterius wasn’t bothered, even most of the shades here were afraid of him still. He didn’t hold it against them. “What brings you here?” Mortals were frowned upon coming to the Underworld after all, it ended poorly for them. Unless you were Heracles.

“Now, Asterius,” Theseus’ tone turned warning. “Do not be so suspicious of Pirithous! He is here on a grand quest, a Fate’s blessed adventure! And I have agreed to help him!” He clapped Pirithous on the shoulder, causing the mortal to stumble. “Think of it Asterius! A long journey, certain chance of death! It almost makes me feel alive again thinking upon it!”

“What is this quest?” Asterius asked, feeling he was being rather patient. 

Pirithous seemed to finally master his fear, somewhat, straightening and trying to meet Asterius in the eye; if not quite succeeding. No one could quite manage in, save for Theseus and that little godling. “I’ve come to free the goddess Persephone,” he declared.

Asterius closed his eyes and counted back from ten, slowly. “My king, a word.” Although he doubted Theseus would listen, unfortunately.

Indeed, the moment they were alone, Theseus crossed his arms and glowered. “Do not try to dissuade me, friend. It is a good and noble quest and I will help him!”

“She is the Queen,” Asterius said. “I doubt _our_ Lord will let his wife go.” Hades didn’t let anyone go. Not once he had them.

“She is an Olympian! She does not deserve to be down here in the dark, she was made for the world above. To be worshiped and honored, not locked away. If the Fates themselves have decreed this as Pirithous says, then it is to happen!”

Asterius sighed, no, there wasn’t going to be any getting through to Theseus today. “I will remain here.” Asterius could at least _not_ participate, as much as he respected Theseus. “In case the short one returns,” a good enough excuse.

“Yes! Theseus clapped him on the arm. “One of us should remain to stop that foul daemon should he seek to escape again. I trust you will fight with honor, and vanquish him!” Theseus turned and jogged back to the mortal. The two of them left soon after.

“This will not end well,” Asterius sighed.

-

For the second time in a year, Persephone stepped off Charon’s boat to the entrance of the House. Glancing up she could see Zagreus’ broken window and gave a faint smile.

This time she didn’t have to command the door to the courtyard to open, it already had been. She did not even begrudge the Lampades, or most of them at least, rushing past her. Letting out joyful cries as they returned to their home. The ones who did remain, carefully carried the beehives and her own chest into the garden and the House beyond.

Hecate remained with her, giving a low curtsy when they approached Hades and Zagreus waiting by the front door. “Lord Hades, my king.” Hecate clearly didn’t know what to make of Zagreus, but kept her own counsel, waiting for introductions to be made.

It wasn’t as if Zagreus threw that out, but he clearly didn’t wish to wait for such formalities. “Mother!” He rushed to her, sweeping her up into a forceful hug. “Welcome home.”

Past his shoulder she could see Hades narrow his eyes. She narrowed her own eyes back before he could say anything. Formality had a time and place, and Persephone didn’t think her returns—for this would be the first of many—required such. She’d had enough of ritual and formality up on the surface.

“It is good to be home, Zagreus.” She hugged him back just as tightly, for a brief heartbeat burying her face in his hair. He smelled of bey armut and blood. Persephone found herself wishing this wasn’t the first time she’d been welcomed home like this, but the latest in a long line, not truly memorable in the least.

She made herself pull away, giving him a parting kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Zagreus. This is the Lady Hecate, she is one of Nyx’s daughters. The women I’m sure you noticed rushing past were the Lampades. Hecate, I’d like to introduce you to my son, Prince Zagreus.”

“It is an honor to meet you, Prince Zagreus.” Another low curtsy. “Though it seems my mother and I shall be having another of our infamous conversations about the nature of secrets.”

Hades made a sound that Persephone knew was him ‘laughing’ while still trying to remain stern and serious. Zagreus didn’t seem to quite know what to say to Hecate’s comment, so defaulted to his usual friendly charm. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Hecate. Your mother has been very kind to me over the years, and if you are anything alike, I think we shall get on quite well.”

“Zagreus,” Hades’ voice broke into the conversation with ease. “Take Hecate inside, I wish a moment alone with your mother.”

“Alright,” Zagreus replied. “Though we can’t have a ‘welcome home’ party without someone to welcome home,” the words were pointed, but certainly not barbed. “Lady Hecate?” He offered her an arm, and together they headed into the House—where it sounded like this ‘party’ had already begun without her.

It didn’t surprise Persephone that the moment they were alone, she was scooped up again. Though it was far more all-encompassing when it was Hades doing, and not their son. He surrounded her, and while he was not the first god to make her feel small, he was one of the few that had ever made her feel _safe_. Perhaps the only one who’d ever made her feel _seen_. “Persephone, I…”

“I know, love.” As with Zagreus she buried her face in his hair. As always she could smell parchment and ink, inseparable from him, from her mental picture of ‘love.’ “I’m back now, with you.” If not forever, not yet.

He guided her to face and she kissed him with the same eagerness he returned.

She had enjoyed the brief times they’d spent together in the sun while she’d been away, but it truly didn’t compare to this.

-

Euanthe sat with some of her sisters in the Lounge—though it hardly matched her own mental image of it now—sipping from her wine, as she listened to them chatter. 

“Is that Achilles?” Charikleia asked.

“It can’t be, that shade looks _happy_.” Lysistrate’s comment wasn’t _wrong_. The blond shade in the green cloak _did_ look like Achilles, but he was smiling and laughing. Bending towards the dark-skinned shade next to him like a willow bough towards a river. 

“Why did we never think to install a glass ball like this? It’s _delightful_!”

No one paid attention to Galene’s question, not when a few seconds later Agathe gasped out: “A dryad!”

They all attempt to pile over one another to better see where Agathe’s pointing. There was, in fact, a dryad, her voice rising up, carried along by the lyre playing shade next to her.

“Ladies!” Hypnos’ voice floated from behind them. “It’s so good to see you all again.”

They turn as one, and it was amusing to see him jump in fright. Euanthe was the first to him, grabbing him by his blanket. “Lord Hypnos,” she cooed, dragging him aside to a bench, her sisters following. “You’re going to catch us up on _everything_ , right?”

He gulped. “I guess I am, Euanthe,” he agreed.

Galene sat herself in his lap to pin him down. “First, the dryad.”

-

“... _forevermore_.” Eurydice ended the song with a flourish. An accomplished pride filling her at the applause and cheers. She and Orpheus have sung together plenty of times, and she’d sing to pass the time in Asphodel, but she’d never had an audience before.

She turned to Orpheus, his faint smile bringing her more joy than the appreciation of the others. “Beautiful as always, my love.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself, Orphy.” She kissed the top of his head. “Is it alright if I go have a look around?” This was the first time she’d been allowed in the House of Hades and she wanted to look around, because who knew when she might next get a chance. She didn’t want to leave Orphy though, if he wanted to do another duet. Prince Zagreus had dragged in the music stand, but she knew Orphy prefered to make his own music.

He kissed her cheek. “I shall be fine,” he answered. “Go.”

She found herself heading towards Prince Zagreus, beyond Orphy he was the only familiar face she knew—not that it bothered her. He’s chatting with someone else alive, an older looking woman—Eurydice would call her mortal, but she knew mortals were not welcome, at least not this deep—who actually looked vaguely familiar. “Prince Zagreus,” she greeted. It did feel strange not to call him ‘hon,’ but Lord Hades towered over everyone, a not-so-subtle reminder.

“Eurydice!” He grinned at her, even here so easygoing. It _was_ a little hard to believe sometimes he was Lord Hades’ son. Granted, neither of them were much like the mortal royals she’d met through Orphy forever ago. “This is my mother, Persephone. Mother, this is Eurydice, Orpheus’ muse and wife.”

Well, it was a good thing Eurydice had no sap to blush with, otherwise she’d be a nice amber color all over probably. “Your Majesty, I hope you enjoyed our song.”

“Lady Persephone is fine, please,” the queen said. “And it was beautiful, thank you. I’m glad the two of you are finally happy, and perhaps we shall have you down here more often, so the two of you can sing together more often.”

“I would be honored,” and she would be. And though Orphy could come and go as he pleased, it would be nice to come visit _him_ for a change. Making her little island feel even more like a place for just the two of them. “Perhaps we’ll do a special rendition of the ‘Hymn to Zagreus.” Eurydice might have to be a bit more formal with the Prince here, but she didn’t see why she couldn’t tease him the same as always.

It was worth it to see him groan. “No, definitely not”

“I didn’t know you had your own hymn already, Zagreus,” Lady Persephone’s voice was chiding, but her eyes glittered. Oh, she and Eurydice were going to get along just fine.

“I do _not_ , it was a _joke_. And I’m leaving now.” He marched away, until he reached Thanatos, burying his face into the other deity’s cloak.

Eurydice was relieved she wasn’t the only one to laugh at Zagreus’ antics. Lady Persephone’s laughter fading into a warm smile. “Thank you, for being so kind to my son and helping him.”

“It was nothing,” and it really hadn’t been. “Don’t say you want to repay me either,” she held up a warning finger. “He’s already reunited me and Orphy, which is more than I could’ve ever hoped for, if I’m honest.” He’d even promised her an _oak tree._ It wouldn’t be the same as her original tree, but the thought of having one again did make her want to tear up a little. “I don’t need any sort of repayment, I feel like I owe _him_ , your majesty.”

To Eurydice’s relief, Lady Persephone’s smile didn’t change one bit. “I completely understand. Zagreus has that way about him, and I’m glad he has friends who care deeply about him. But that does not change my invitation to the House, you’re welcome anytime you wish.”

“Thank you.”

“Um,” another woman’s voice broke into the silence between them. “Pardon the interruption, my lady.”

Lady Persephone turned, revealing a _nymph,_ a _living nymph._ Eurydice found herself stunned. “It’s no interruption at all, Agathe, what can I help you with?”

The nymph’s hair looked strange under the light of the glass ball, and her eyes looked almost white against her brown skin. “Actually, my lady, I was hoping I could borrow Eurydice?” She at least directed this question at Eurydice herself.

“Uh, sure.” Curiosity made her agree. The Prince clearly hadn’t known, otherwise he would have told her there were other nymphs when they’d talked about it forever ago, right?

She let Agathe lead her out of the Lounge into the hall, where thirty odd other nymphs were gathered. They varied in skin color, but all had the same pale eyes, and, Eurydice realized, hair that glowed softly. “Hello?”

All of the nymphs smiled at her, and it was a little frightening. But this was the Underworld, _everything_ was a little frightening. “We’re the Lampades,” Agathe explained. “The nymphs of the Underworld, or well, we’ve sort of just been Hecate’s nymphs for the past fifty years since we followed her to the surface, but we’re back now, for good. Anyways,” Agathe waved a hand. “We know you’re a dryad, but, we nymphs have to stick together, right?”

_Oh._

Eurydice was glad she couldn’t cry either, because now she would be. “Yes,” she agreed. Unsurprised when they all drew her into a big hug. She might be dead and them alive, but the thought of having _sisters_ again, no matter how different, felt too wonderful to refuse.

“Alright,” another nymph spoke, all of her seeming as pale as a ghost. “Now, you want to help us start some real fun?” She grinned as she produced a bottle, the contents a dark amber color.

“What is it?” Not that Eurydice wasn’t opposed to kicking the party up, but she _did_ have the sense to know what she was getting into.

“We call it Kicker,” this from another pale nymph. “It’s equal parts satyr brew and ambrosia, with some darkness thrown in for good measure.”

“One time,” the nymph speaking up was already laughing. “Lord Hypnos got so drunk on it he though Cerberus was Lord Hades.” A few of her sisters joined in with her merry laughter, even Eurydice felt her lips tugging into a grin at the idea.

“We thought this stuff would’ve been confiscated or all drunk up,” Agathe said. “We weren’t exactly hiding it _well_. But we managed to find quite a few bottles in our stash. And we did taste test it, just to be sure it’s still good. Got even more of a punch now, bet it’ll even get a shade drunk now.”

Eurydice found herself grinning at the idea. After all, could you really call it a party until a good number of people were well and truly drunk? “Let’s do it.”

-

With Theseus aiding him, Pirithous felt as if he could perhaps take on Olympus itself. Though that wouldn’t be necessary, in fact he was certain when this was over, he’d be _welcome_ in that great hall, perhaps made a demi-god as Heracles had been. 

“There, the dread House of Hades.” Theseus pointed at the building that seemed to loom over everything here in Tartarus. The light from the ‘sun’—Ixion, Theseus had explained, who’d broken xenia and tried to rape Hera—made it appear even more sinister.

Strangely, even at this distance, he could hear sounds of revelry. Out of place in such a realm.

The sounds grew the closer they got, until Pirithous found them stepping through a doorway into a lush garden. A few nymphs, another shock, and shades lay about in the grasses, drinking and generally being drunk. One nymph rushed past them, shrieking as she tried to keep the wide brimmed hat she wore on her head. Pirithous almost rushed to her aid when a gaunt, wispy-haired... _being_ stumbled after her.

But he held strong, for it would likely not be the only horrible sight he saw. “Gods grant me strength,” he still found himself praying, just in case.

“The gods are with us, and the Fates” Theseus agreed. “We must beware, for there are many foul daemons here who would stop us.”

Pirithous loosened his sword in its sheath, then led the charge inside.

The hall they came into was littered with more nymphs and shades. A few he stepped over were laying on a thick red blanket with a tired looking young man. All of them were giggling and pointing up at the ceiling. Pirithous glanced up, curious, but only saw darkness.

Singing drifted from the nearby open room, and Pirithous found himself drawn in, almost against his will.

The source of the singing was easily apparent: two nymphs, one who almost looked like a dryad, and a dark haired man were standing atop a table, the three of them somehow managing to not fall off as they...danced. The two nymphs tilted their heads back as they began singing again. 

“ _Though I've been the wood, I still worship the flame_

_As long as your love for me still grows_

_All the wood that I am was long ago.”_

Their feet stamped out a rhythm, _sparks_ flew from the man’s feet as he moved, growing louder as they nymphs continued.

_“But not tonight_

_For I'm set alight_

_All blink in sight_

_Of our blinding light_

_Oh, it's not tonight_

_For you hold me tight_

_And our fire bright_

_let it roar all night”_

“Pah,” Theseus’ voice in Pirithous’ ear made him jump. “The foul daemon drinks and parties, while I dedicate myself to the fight. As if one needed further proof who is more worthy.”

The words made Pirithous take a second look at the man. He certainly didn’t look like the daemon Theseus had described in his recounting of his deeds in Elysium. Yet he was crowned in red laurel—if laurel that seemed to be eternally burning away—and his odd eyes did look quite eerie under the strange light of the glass ball above.

“Focus,” Pirithous found himself speaking. “We must find my queen, you and your foe will fight again later. I have only one chance.”

“Apologies,” Theseus said. “I shall not forget myself again. It would bring me no glory to fight him like this anyways. Describe her again to me, brother, then we shall split to better search.”

Warmth filled Pirithous, to be called _brother_ by Theseus, the greatest of heroes and kings of Athens! He took a deep breath to steady himself, closing his eyes to better recall his memory of her from Eleusis. “Her hair is the color of new wheat, and eyes like emeralds, she crowns herself in sweet narcissus, and wears a peplos of the softest white.”

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Theseus looking as if he might cry. The shade clapped him on the shoulder. “Oh, brother. Your love for her shines so brightly, and moves me so. I will see you two united, though my spirit might be torn to shreds.”

He clasped Theseus’ hand. “I would not ask such from you! It is the greatest honor to have your aid alone.” Brother-in-arms to Theseus, blessed by the gods, the fair Lady Persephone as his wife...Pirithous certainly had never expected such a fate for himself! Oh, to hear the stories the poets of the future would tell of him.

They parted, the room was not large, but packed with shades and...living beings, daemons and nymphs, as well. Another nymph, her pale eyes enchanting, almost ran into him. She stared at him in surprise, and Pirithous wondered if she would call an alarm. But she only laughed. “Where’s your drink!” She reached past him, her supple frame cleaving to his. Only for her to pull away, pressing a gem-encrusted goblet into his hands. “Drink! It’s a party, drink!”

Knowing he needed to keep his wits about him, Pirithous took the smallest sip he could. It was still enough to make him cough and wheeze. Gods, that was stronger than any wine! The nymph clapped her hands and laughed again. Leaving him for some other entertainment, though anything here would pale to true enjoyment on the surface.

Even as she parted, he found himself taking another small sip, he would not say no to some extra courage, the drink going down much easier this time, to his surprise.

“I,” a man’s voice caught Pirithous’ attention. “ _Can_ talk to fish.” He turned to see a blond shade all in green, leaning against a box that appeared to somehow be made all of glass, full of water and...fish?

“ _You,_ ” a gray skinned daemon—who looked vaguely similar to the one Pirithous had seen in the hall—crossed his arms and swayed. “Cannot.”

As if in protest, the blond shade shoved his hand into the box and started seeking out a fish, failing many times to actually grab one. Another shade next to him, dark skinned and with a flashing smile, patted the other shade’s shoulder. “Oh, but he _can_ , Lord Thanatos.”

Pirithous yanked himself away from his staring, heading back the way he came. Not wishing to draw the attention of Death if he could help it. The voice of the blond shade rose up again. “Lad! Come here and watch me speak with a fish.”

Pirithous could see the laurel-crowned daemon that vexed Theseus so, turn his head. Zipping over to them with surprising speed. Thankfully, their conversation was lost to him.

If not for Pirithous’ determination to free Lady Persephone, he would likely run screaming from this vile place. Now that he had seen how _wrong_ the Underworld was, he knew Lady Persephone would come willingly, thanking him every step towards the surface.

He found himself draining the last of his glass, warmth filling him and dulling the edges of his growing fear. The living above were right to fear this place. Perhaps when he returned to Thebes he would teach them all, reveal that the only true and worthy place to end up was Elysium. So all men should strive for the path of warrior and hero.

A hand grabbed him. “Pirithous!”

Thankfully, his shout of surprise disappeared in the general noise of the party. He whirled around to see Theseus, grim faced. “Brother, I have found your lady, though I fear for you to see her in her current state.”

A million images, each worst than the last, flashed through Pirithous’ mind. “Take me to her,” he said sternly. He could endure anything, so long as it meant the both of them would never see this place again.

Theseus led him down the other side of the room, towards the end. Pirithous spotted her easily, his heart breaking to see her so.

Gone was the white peplos, replaced by black trimmed in red. She still wore the narcissus, but they were now woven in amongst gemstones and a _skull_. The gemstones were on her fingers and belt too, and Pirithous yearned to march up and tear them off, what need did the Goddess of Spring have for such base trinkets?

She was surrounded by nymphs, and now their being here in the Underworld made sense. Lord Hades had likely stolen them along with Lady Persephone the first time, to keep her company and so they would not speak of his theft to anyone.

Another group of nymphs barged past him and Theseus, their arms laden with flowers and vines. Finishing off her own goblet—how frightened she must be—she began to unsteadily weave them into crowns. Which each nymph was given in turn, only for them to race off and brag about the gift to whomever was closest.

The whole sight should have filled him with a prideful joy, but any such feeling was drained away by the setting itself.

Theseus clapped him on the shoulder again. “Go to her.” 

He did, kneeling at her feet, and looking up into her warm features as they blinked softly down upon him. “My Lady.”

“Do I know you?” She frowned gently, eyes studying him carefully.

“Only a little,” he answered quickly. “We met in Eleusis, and at the first sight of you I knew the Fates had planned for us to be together.” Around them the nymphs whispered, until they departed, clearly wanting to give them space. “Come with me, Theseus knows a way back up to the surface we can take. You’ll be on the surface, with your true family again, and never have to step foot down here ever again.”

“What,” the deep voice spoke quietly, yet somehow cut through the celebration entirely. “Do you think you are doing?”

Pirithous turned, ready to give whoever disturbed them a piece of his mind—why hadn’t Theseus _stopped_ them? Only to look up, and up, and _up._ His eyes widened when he realized who stood before him. Lord Hades, not looking the least bit amused.

Somehow, Pirithous managed to find his voice. “I...I have come to return Lady Persephone to the surface where she belongs! I, I, I will fight you, if I have to, Lord Hades. But know that I love her! And that this is the will of the Fates.” His hand slipped into his bag, curling around Clotho’s last resort.

“Is that so?” Hades crossed his arms, as unmoved as the stories said he was. 

Pirithous gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna say next week again for the last chapter. Hope you all are enjoying this so far!


	3. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [Gendernoncompliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendernoncompliant/pseuds/gendernoncompliant) for their help with this chapter (you should also go and read their Hades fic, it’s really good!).
> 
> Also, every commenter who roasted Pirithous, I also thank you, reading each one was a delight.

Pirithous overcame his momentary fear though. Grabbing the ball that Clotho had given him, he yanked it out and tossed it onto the ground as she’d instructed. The ball burst, and smoke flooded the room.

Turning back around he grabbed Persephone—he could tell it was her by the feel of those rings he wished to free her from—and began pulling her along as he ran. “Theseus!” Though he’d have no idea if the king could hear him over the general chaos that filled the room.

Together, he and Persephone burst out of the smoke into the hall. The shades, nymphs, and daemons there stared at them both, but Pirithous paid them no mind as he led Persephone out of the House. Her stride kept up easily with his own, and his heart leapt at the assurance that she _wanted_ this.

Outside the gate he found a boat, and quickly he helped her into it, grabbing the punt and pushing them off into what had to be the Styx. “Don’t worry, my queen, we’ll be back on the surface soon.”

She frowned at him, her drunken gaze moving slowly. “This isn’t right,” she said.

“It isn’t,” he agreed. “But it will be soon.”

-

Meg cursed herself for not leaping into action the moment that deluded mortal started moving. Then cursed again when her flapping wing did nothing to move the smoke that filled the air—she would’ve thought it was from Tis, except her sisters weren’t _here_.

An echoing clap filled the Lounge, followed by all consuming darkness. When the darkness cleared, it took the smoke with it, an unruffled Nyx standing in the doorway.

It wasn’t hard to miss the fact that the mortal, and the queen, were missing.

“Find Persephone,” Lord Hades didn’t even raise his voice.

Grateful that the Lampades hadn’t tried to convince Meg to drink more than a sip of whatever they’d been serving everyone, she took wing. Racing out of the House, and trusting that the others would soon follow—hopefully sobered up enough not to make things worse.

Her whip came easily to hand as she realized Charon’s boat was missing—the mortal wasn’t doing well in the ‘live a long life’ category—which at least limited where he and Lady Persephone would be.

So she followed the Styx, tense and ready to _act_.

It wasn’t a surprise that Thanatos caught up to her first. “Anyone else?”

“With us? No,” he answered. “Zag’s holding the House down, and making sure Theseus doesn’t try to escape. Lord Hades, Achilles, and Patroclous went up to Kampe’s Mouth to cut them off at Asphodel.”

She gave a sharp nod, and pushed herself to fly faster. Not just trying to catch them, but perhaps also attempting to outrun her shame at letting it happen in the first place. She was supposed to _help_ keep the House safe, not let some mortal waltz in and steal the queen.

“None of us could have known,” Thanatos said, seemingly reading her mind. He hadn’t, of course, they’d just known each other for long enough that he could follow her train of thought. “It’s not as if mortals seek out the Underworld, and it’s clear he had outside help, Theseus notwithstanding.”

“We’ll make them all pay,” Meg replied. “Is he going to die soon?” She knew it wasn’t an exact knowing on Thanatos’ part, but she didn’t want the mortal to die. Not until after he’d _suffered_.

“Not that I can tell,” he answered.

Good.

They heard the cursing before they came upon the boat. None of them would ever think Charon’s boat had any sort of sentience, but the mortal clearly had little to no experience with a punt. That he’d gotten almost to Kampe’s Mouth was some sort of miracle in and of itself. But it would be the last of his good luck. “You get Lady Persphone, I’ll get the mortal.”

Thanatos sighed. “Fine.” 

His scythe vanished as he dove towards the boat. Meg let her whip fly, catching the punt easily and yanking it from the mortal’s hands.

Thanatos scooped up the queen, ignoring the stumbling mortal and his attempts to draw his sword. Meg caught the punt and let her whip fly again, this time catching the mortal’s arm. His cry of pain as she dislocated the shoulder was sweet.

Getting closer she bowled him over with the punt, before knocking him out. She’d have to save the rest of her ire for him after Lady Persephone had passed her judgement.

Steadying the boat she continued to guide it towards the Mouth, arriving there shortly after Thanatos. The others waiting in the open mouth of a serpent’s skull that would make the bone hydra cower.

Lady Persephone seemed to have finally realized what had almost happened, and she was clinging to Hades as he held her gently. He pressed a kiss to her head. “Get him to House, and make sure he or Theseus don’t try anything,” Hades’ instructed, the tension in his jaw the only sign of his anger. “We will pass judgement when the queen has recovered.”

Meg, Thanatos, Achilles, and Patroclus bowed.

“I’ll get chains from the Cyclopes,” Thanatos said. Vanishing before anyone could say otherwise.

“Well, Pat,” Achilles clapped his lover on the shoulder, a grin on his face. “I did promise you a party worth remembering.”

Patroclus made a sound that suggested he would’ve preferred otherwise.

-

Zagreus didn’t mind keeping to the crowd as he and everyone else waited for his father and mother to arrive and pass judgement. Even the recently installed table for Minos, Rhadamanthus, and Aeacus had been cleared away to make more space. Though everyone kept clear of the great seal—save for Meg standing guard—where Theseus and his mortal companion were chained. He could feel more than hear Than settle in next to him. He bumped their shoulders, and was rewarded with a brief smile.

The only sounds in the main hall were the jeers of the Lampades—Theseus and the mortal had long since ceased struggling. Zag almost wanted to join them, he certainly felt angry enough over what happened, but he held himself in check, because he was the _Prince_ and this was important.

In the West Hall the door to his parent’s chamber boomed open, making even him jump. The crowd parted to let them pass, and the Lampades settled down as the King and Queen of the Underworld took their thrones. Even mother looked terrifying in a way, the narcissus in her hair burning yet unburnt.

Hypnos floated up to them. “Theseus of Athens,” he sounded nervous, but Zag would be too, in his place. “Champion of Elysium and Hero of the Labyrinth, and Pirithous, Prince of Thebes; even uninvited, you were guests of this House and thus bound by _xenia_. So you have commited the gravest of crimes by attempting to kidnap our Dread Queen, breaking hospitality and the will of the gods.

“There is no defense that can be given that can excuse this crime, and you will be judged accordingly for it. Before this occurs, our Queen does wish to know _why_ Pirithous of Thebes sought this course of action.”

Zag crossed his arms, digging his fingers into them as he impatiently waited for the answer, just like everyone else. Though he did wish to know, he strangely also didn’t _care_ , there _was_ no excuse that could be given, and there was something clearly wrong with the mortal if he thought he could steal mother and _get away_ with it.

“I…” Pirithous certainly didn’t sound as confident as he had when father had first confronted him. “It, it is as I said. The Fates _told_ me I was to do this. Clotho herself came down and directed me to where I could find Orpheus’ account of his descent,” surprise rippled through the crowd. “Is not the will of the Fates greater than anything else?”

Father didn’t answer the question. “Orpheus.”

Poor Orpheus clutched his lyre like it might keep him safe from father’s ire. He gave a low bow before speaking. “Your Majesty, I wrote no such thing. My grief upon reaching the surface was far too great to even conceive of such an idea. Even if I had wished to, I certainly did not live long enough to accomplish it.” His smile was tight, and it didn’t surprise Zagreus to see Eurydice reach out to squeeze his shoulder.

“But you must have!” Pirithous exclaimed. “It guided me to exactly where the temple entrance was! How to pass through the realms unknown!”

“I believe I have the answer, Lord Hades,” Nyx’s calm voice floated over the crowd. It again parted for her. She held a small bag and what looked like bits of shattered pottery. “If I may?”

Father nodded.

The pottery began to float as she opened the bag and pulled out a few thin and ragged sheets of parchment. “As the mortal says, he _does_ have an account of Orpheus’ descent, but not from Orpheus’ own hand. The pottery also has magics which are known to me woven into it. Along with his claim that Clotho came to him, when even I must go to _them_ if I wished to meet with my daughters, I believe I know who is the cause of all this.

“Which is to say, my daughter Eris is playing one of her games. Likely hoping to sow discord among us, and the Olympians as well, given the Queen was Pirithous’ goal.”

It wasn’t exactly a roar that passed through the crowd, but conversations _did_ rise up. Everyone wondering what this might mean, or _why_ Eris would do such a thing.

“Eris?” Zagreus turned to Than. He knew the name, but had never actually thought more to who she might be, beyond her aspect on the rail.

Just in time to see the pinched look of resigned anger on Than’s face. “A younger sister. She seems under the impression we’re all just toys for her to play around with, and doesn’t give much care for anything except for spreading her discord where she pleases. Apparently Olympus and the surface aren’t enough for her anymore.”

“Then I am innocent!” Pirithous cried out over the noise of the crowd, preventing Zagreus from asking more questions. “For they were not truly my actions, but those of that foul goddess!”

“No,” mother’s voice cut through everything. All falling silent as their Queen spoke. “It might have been her plot, but you were not a puppet that she played. You still had the choice, mortal, Eris did not make it for you.” She eyed him critically for a moment. “Now that you are here in the Underworld, we cannot let you go. For there is no escape, not even for the living. So we shall have to keep you.”

“Oh, great queen, thank you.” Pirithous looked like he’d throw himself prostrate if his chains would have allowed it.

Mother’s smile looked like it would better fit father, or maybe Alecto. “Do not thank us, mortal. For we do not mean ‘keep you’ as one would a slave, more like...a statue, we think. Megaera, Achilles.” Mother stood. “Unchain him and bring him outside, please.”

She began walking, Meg and Achilles working quickly to free Pirithous, who began to struggle again as he was led out, but it did him no good.

Before Zagreus could even decide on whether he wanted to leave or not, Father spoke again. “What you have done, Theseus, is treason.”

Before he could say more, the sound of screaming came from the gardens. Everyone turned, to see Achilles already in the doorway—Zag wasn’t surprised Meg wasn’t with Achilles. He looked even more pale than usual when Zagreus reached out to grab him. “What is she doing?” 

“Well, Lad, when she dismissed me, Pirithous had been chained up with roots. I do not think I wish to know more.” Gently Achilles freed himself from Zagreus’ hold and continued on to his regular post.

The screaming cut off, the silence almost more frightening.

As quietly as possible, Zagreus turned to Than. “Is he dead?” He whispered.

Than only shook his head.

“Treason, Theseus,” father’s voice filled the void. “You may not have taken the Queen herself, but you aided the mortal. By all rights, you belong here in Tartarus now.”

“My Lord! Please! I only...I only sought to relive some of my mortal glory.” Theseus almost sounded _ashamed_.

“Is not the arena enough? Have we not provided all you heroes could wish for in Elysium? You scorn our many _eternal_ gifts and blessings, to feel _mortal_ again?” Father snorted. “It is no excuse, Theseus. You have clearly shown you respect the mortals more than you respect us, your Eternal Rulers. So we shall strip you of your title. You will no longer be the Champion of Elysium, until such time as we feel you have gathered the respect we deserve. We also banish you to Asphodel, until then.”

Even Zagreus was shocked.

Theseus didn’t protest, or at least not for himself. “What of my companion, Asterius, my king?”

Father steepled his fingers. “He shall remain in Elysium, though his title will be stripped for now, as well. His only crime was to not tell us of this treason beforehand. If he wishes to follow you into Asphodel, however, we shall allow it.”

“And who shall be the champion?” Theseus bowed his head. “There must be a champion.”

“We shall put Zagreus in your place.”

 _Oh_ , that was _excellent_.

Theseus’ head shot up, confusion clear on his face. “Zagreus? Is he a new hero, for I have not heard of him? Or is my hearing not what it used to be and I have misheard you, my king? Perhaps you instead said Perseus, or Odysseus?”

“Theseus,” Zagreus _really_ couldn’t resist, he finally stepped forward. “You’re telling me, after all the times we’ve fought, you never even bothered to learn my name? I’m hurt, truly.”

“No!” Theseus clearly thought this was too much. “I will not let such a foul daemon blacken the office of Champion, my king. Please, pick someone else!”

Father’s eyebrows furrowed. “ _My son_ is more than worthy of the title Theseus, we will hear no more of this. Take him to Asphodel.”

Zagreus wasn’t surprised Than brushed past him, squeezing his shoulder before freeing Theseus and taking him away. Zagreus found his gaze following them, at least until he spotted Meg finally returning, a thoughtful expression on her face. 

He arched an eyebrow and she snorted in response when she came to a stop next to him—the shades departing grumbling a little at having to walk around them. “The Queen’s work is certainly impressive.”

“I’ll see it eventually, I’m sure.” The mortal had to be somewhere in the garden, after all. And perhaps in a few centuries, Zagreus would feel bad for him, but for now he’d stand with his mother’s choice. As awful it as it might be. A grin started to pull at the corners of his mouth. “Father made me Champion of Elysium.”

“And?” Meg raised both her eyebrows. “You’re not going to be able to just walk through the arena.”

“He certainly is not,” Father’s voice sounded behind Zagreus. “I’m sure more than a few of the other heroes in Elysium would relish the chance to challenge you.”

Zagreus turned and sketched a little bow. “Why thank you, Father.” His grin grew. “You’re right that we wouldn’t want it to be _easy_ for me.” Which wasn’t truly a joke. Even if Theseus was overblown, fighting him was work. Fighting someone new would be _fun_ , and likely be challenging in it’s own right.

Father gave a ‘humph,’ before walking past them. Likely to see Mother’s handiwork for himself.

Turning back to Zagreus he bumped her shoulder with his own. “So, bets on whether Mother’s next return will be more or less exciting?”

Meg bumped him back, hard enough to make him stagger. “No bet, I quite like my skin. And I’d rather nobody ruined yours but me.”

“Love you too, Meg.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next time I hope!
> 
> In the meantime, I'll be around to chat with in [the Hades Discord](https://discord.gg/g83wMT4vqR), if anyone's interested.


End file.
